


Unexpected

by Kaikaimonkey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Adrien Agreste, Protective Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikaimonkey/pseuds/Kaikaimonkey
Summary: Gabriel decides that it is time for Adrien to start looking for a wife, who can help him when he takes over the company. Who better to be his partner than his amazingly talented protege Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien has been crushing on Marinette for years, but how could he possibly tell her that he loves her after what happened to her. It doesn't help that he feels responsible for her getting hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien flopped down onto his bed, it had been a long day, and it still wasn’t over. He had only come home to shower and change before he had to meet his father for dinner. Adrien no longer lived in his childhood home, he had moved out a little over a year ago and he loved it. He loved having his own space that he had complete control over, he could have friends over whenever he wanted, and he was able to cook his own meals. He had found that he actually really enjoyed cooking, and he was pretty good at it.

  
His phone began ringing. He groaned and rolled over to grab it off his night stand. He glanced briefly to see who was calling. “Hello Nathalie.”

  
“Adrien, I hope you remember that your father is expecting you back at the mansion at 7 tonight. He has something very important that he would like to discuss with you.”

  
“I remember, this is only the third time you have reminded me today. I will be there.” Adrien got up and began searching for a suitable outfit for dinner with his father.

  
“Good, should I send a car to pick you up?”

  
“No thanks, I can drive on my own.”

  
“Don’t be late.”

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He ended the call and looked at the time, 6:10. He had twenty minutes to shower and get ready before he had to leave.

  
He arrived at his father’s house ten minutes early and headed into the dining room to wait for his father. Adrien had always found it a bit ridiculous that they only ever ate in the formal dining room that was large enough for twenty people when there was only ever the two of them and occasionally Nathalie. But his father insisted. His father strode into the room at precisely seven o’clock.

  
“Adrien, so glad you could join me. I have something I would like to discuss with you.” He sat at the head of the table and the staff immediately began to serve dinner. This was one thing he did not miss living on his own. He had always been a bit uncomfortable with how many people they had on staff in the mansion for just two people living there (now one). As they began to eat his father continued, “It has come to my attention that people have become curious as to your lack of romantic partner.”

  
‘ _Oh great_ ,’ Adrien thought, ‘ _this is going to be a conversation about my love life, or apparently lack thereof_.’

  
“People are wondering if your lack of girlfriend indicates that you are not interested in the fairer sex.”

  
“I’m not gay, father.” Adrien deadpanned.

  
“In any case,” his father continued barely acknowledging that he had spoken. “I think it is time that this changes. It is my opinion that you should start dating, and I have someone I would like you to consider.”

  
‘ _Oh no, my father is trying to set me up with someone, probably another model so we can do couple shoots together. This cannot be happening_.’ Adrien was wracking his brain trying to think of a way to tell his father that he would absolutely not start dating one of the female models when he finally caught up to what his father was saying.

  
“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. She is-“

  
“Marinette? You want me to date Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien was in shock, he thought for sure that his father was going to suggest some air headed model that was only interested in him for his looks and who his father was. But he was actually suggesting Marinette, one of his very best friends, and a woman who he had already had a huge crush on for years.

  
Gabriel gave him an annoyed look, “yes Adrien Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as you no doubt know she is an extremely talented designer. She won a scholarship through one of my contests, graduated top of her class at a very prestigious design school, interned for 2 years before she was hired on as a junior designer, and I have recently decided to take her on as my protégé. I think she would make a wonderful bride for you.” Gabriel continued on ignoring the dumbfounded look on his son’s face. “As you know I am training you to one day take over my company, and seeing as you have no talent for design, I thought it would be beneficial for you to have a partner who would take over the company with you.”

  
“Whoa, isn’t it a bit too early to have us married and taking over the company, I haven’t even asked her out on a date yet.”

  
“Well you should know that regardless of whether or not you decide to date her I have decided to train her to one day take over my role as the designer for Gabriel. I just thought it would be nice if the two of you were partners in every sense of the word. And I would like to have grandchildren someday.” Adrien stared at his father mouth hanging open in shock. “Oh come now Adrien surely this isn’t that surprising.”

  
“I just- wow, I was not expecting that.”

  
“I would like to invite Marinette over for dinner next week to discuss this with her so, find time to talk with her this week and make your decision. If you two decide to start a relationship I would like to have Marinette take part in the next few photo shoots, we can use these as your couple debut. Think it over.” Gabriel stood and strode from the room leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts.

  
If Adrien was being honest with himself, he loved his father’s plan. Marinette had slowly wormed her way into his heart over the years, and he would be lying if he said he had not dreamed about what his life would be like if she was with him. Now that his father had put the idea of him and Marinette married with children, and working together every day, he wanted that. He wanted a life with her. She was always so full of warmth, and love. To be honest he had come close to confessing his feelings and asking her out about a year ago, but something terrible had happened to her. She had been hurt and was vulnerable and he couldn’t add to that so he had stayed by her side and helped her through it as just a friend. Adrien sighed and headed back out to his car to drive home. His father had given him a lot to think about.  
Was Marinette ready to start a relationship after what she had been through? Was she even interested in him romantically or would she always be just a really good friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien pulled out his phone and called Nino as he drove home.

  
“Hey, Dude, what’s up?”

  
“Hey, Nino, are you busy or would you wanna come over and hang out at my place for a bit?”

  
“Sure thing bro! Do you want me to invite the girls or is this strictly a bros night?”

  
“Just us, not that I don’t want to see Marinette and Alya, but I just had an insanely weird conversation with my dad that I kinda want your opinion on.” Adrien knew that he would have to tell Marinette about his conversation with his father sooner or later, but he wanted to see what Nino thought about it before bringing it up with her. He didn’t want to do anything that would hurt her.

  
“No problem. Why don’t I swing by and pick up some delicious baked goods from Tom and Sabine’s since we’ve both eaten and then I will meet you at your place in twenty.”

  
“That sounds awesome, Thanks Nino”

  
Adrien lived in a two bedroom apartment not too far from his father’s house. The front door led into an open concept living room with the kitchen and dining room to the left of the entryway. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a large island. The master bedroom was to the right of the living room, and had a large ensuite bathroom through an open archway. It had a large tub and huge walk in shower with two shower heads and a rain shower in the middle. The second bedroom was straight back from the entry way and was set up as an office. There was a second bathroom off the living room next to the office for guests. Adrien was well aware that he has a super nice apartment for someone his age, perks of being an Agreste. Alya and Nino had been living together for two years now and they could only afford a tiny one bedroom apartment with what the two of them made together. They were hoping that Alya would soon get a promotion that she was being considered for, they were thinking of moving into one of the smaller apartments in Adrien’s building so they could live closer.

  
Adrien changed out of his suit and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, another perk of living on his own he did not have to be dressed up all the time. He much preferred hanging out in comfortable clothing while at home, unlike his father who was always wearing a suit. Sometimes he wonders if the man ever wore anything else. Adrien had never seen him looking less than perfect.

  
Adrien heard a knock on his door and opened it to see his best friend grinning holding up a box bearing the logo of the best patisserie in Paris. He welcomed Nino inside and the two of them sat on the couch with the box of pastries between them.

  
“So, what’s up bro? What crazy thing does Papa Agreste want you to do now?” Nino grabbed a pastry from the box and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

  
“Father thinks it would be a good idea for me to find a girlfriend, and he has someone in mind that he wants me to consider.” Adrien grabbed his own pastry from the box and took a far more reasonable bite.

  
“Oh no, is he trying to set you up with some airhead model that only wants to boost her own career by getting in bed with you? Ugh.” Nino made a face of disgust, “I mean I know not all models are like that, but you have met a few crazies.”

  
“Actually, no, I was surprised. He wants me to date someone that if we eventually get married can take over the company with me one day, and since I have no talent for design he wants me to have a wife that can become the designer for Gabriel.”

  
Nino nodded, “I guess that makes sense. Who did he have in mind?”

  
“Marinette”

  
Nino shot up off the couch. “Seriously!? Bro that’s amazing! Oh my god Marinette would freak if she knew Gabriel Agreste considers her good enough to one day take over as the designer for Gabriel. Alya is going to flip out when I tell her.”

  
Adrien grabbed his friend’s hand and pulled him back down onto the couch. “Hold on, I don’t even know if Marinette is even interested in me that way. She is so amazing and could probably have any guy she wanted. Hell half the school had a crush on her, why would she pick me?” Adrien ran his hand angrily through his hair, “And after what happened to her, I don’t want to push into anything. God, I think I’m in love with her, and I was going to tell her but then that asshole,” Adrien growled eyes filled with rage. “If I ever find out who he is I’m going to end him. I should have been there to protect her. She never should have had to go through that. She deserves everything. She deserves to be happy and have someone who will worship her like the princess she is, but am I good enough for her?” sometime during his rant Adrien had jumped off the couch and began pacing around his living room.

  
“Whoa, Adrien, you know that what happened was not your fault. Marinette doesn’t blame you, no one does.” Nino stood and put his hands on Adrien’s shoulders forcing him to stop and listen to him. “The only person to blame is that bastard that drugged and raped her. No one blames you.”

  
Adrien looked broken as tears threatened to spill, very quietly he murmured, “I blame myself” Nino was sure Adrien didn’t mean for him to hear it. He spoke again, louder this time, “I never should have left her alone. I should have been there.” The tears he was trying to hold back began to fall and Nino pulled him into a hug.

  
“You gotta quit blaming yourself. You’re not responsible for the world you know.” Nino pulled back to look at his friend. “Bad people do bad things. You can’t take the blame for everything the bastards do. Marinette does not blame you, because it wasn’t your fault.” Nino pushed Adrien so he was sitting back on the couch and handed him the box of tissues that he kept on the table behind the couch. “Now tell me more about this convo with your old man.”

  
Adrien laughed, “Well he said that regardless of our relationship he has already decided to train Marinette to take over for him, so she gets the job even if we don’t get together. He really likes Mari and recognizes that she is amazingly talented.”

  
“Hell yeah she is!”

  
“Honestly I was super surprised by all of this, I mean I knew he liked her, but I never imagined that my father would be pushing for me to marry her.”

  
“Well I think it is a great idea, you know Alya and I have always wanted you two to end up together. You have been crushing on her for seven years, I think it is time you man up and tell her how you feel.”

  
“My father also said that he wanted grandchildren sometime soon.” Adrien smiled sheepishly and put his hand on the back of his neck as he usually did when he was nervous about something.

  
“Well not gonna lie bro, you guys would make the cutest kids. I can’t wait to be their favorite uncle Nino. And you can bet their auntie Alya would spoil them rotten.” The tops of Adrien’s ears turned red from embarrassment.

  
“Geez, you and my dad already have us married off with kids before I’ve even gotten up the nerve to ask her out.”

  
Nino laughed, “Well all the rest of us have been shipping Adrianette since we were fourteen so you two need to catch up. I think you need to go for it. You know Marinette loves you, you are one of her very best friends and just think if you two end up together we can go on double dates. It will be great man.” Nino patted his friend on the shoulder, “Man up dude.”

  
“What if she says no, what if this ends up ruining our friendship? I don’t want to lose her, I would rather have her in my life as a friend than not have her in my life at all.”

  
“Dude, chill out man, I think you will be surprised. Maybe the only reason she hasn’t asked you out yet is that she is afraid of the same thing. You miss every chance that you don’t take. Don’t wait too long or someone else is going to realize how amazing she is and you’re going to lose her to someone else.” Nino stood up and made his way to the door, “Think about it man, you two would be great together.” Nino opened the door and let himself out leaving Adrien sitting on the couch considering his options.

  
Adrien lay awake for an hour before sleep finally overtook him. He dreamed about his life with Marinette. About their wedding day, moving in together, starting a family. He wanted all of that and he couldn’t imagine a life with anyone but her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Marinette couldn’t move. Her body felt like it was made of lead. Panic surged up inside her as she struggled to free herself, there was nothing surrounding her but darkness, but she knew that if she didn’t get away now that she would not survive. Her thoughts were foggy and she had a hard time focusing on anything. She vaguely remembered a stranger coming over to talk to her at the club, and finishing her drink, but after that everything got blurry and unfocused. Like she was watching what was happening to her through a video with terrible quality. It was grainy and unfocused. She heard footsteps coming closer and her heart rate spiked. Terror shooting through her veins. She fought to escape, but as always she was trapped unable to do anything as a dark figure came closer, she knew what was going to happen. She had relived this moment many times in her nightmares with no power to change it. The glint of a knife came closer and closer until she could feel it cutting into the flesh of her stomach and she screamed._

Marinette shot up from her bed screaming. Dragging in ragged breaths as she tried to get her barring’s. She was covered in sweat. Bed sheets tangled around her limbs constricting her movements and making her feel trapped. Leaping from her bed she ripped the constricting blankets from her body and cowered in on herself on the floor. ‘Nightmare’ she told herself ‘just a nightmare, I am safe. I am in my own bedroom in my parent’s house. No one is hurting me. I am safe.’ Tears began streaming down her face as she hyperventilated. Her mother came rushing into her room, as she had many nights before. Marinette’s nightmares had started nearly a year ago after she had been assaulted while out with friends. It was difficult to dismiss the nightmares because she had lived through them. They stayed with her through every waking moment.

Sabine knelt down on the floor next to her daughter without touching her. “Shh, Marinette, honey you are safe. Your father and I are here and we will never let anyone hurt you. You’re alright sweetheart.” She continued murmuring soothing words until Marinette began to relax.

“I’m sorry Maman,” Marinette sobbed. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this. God I’m so stupid. I hate this!”

Sabine pulled her daughter into a hug and Marinette buried her face in her shoulder as she continued to sob. “Oh my sweet baby girl, you have _nothing_ to apologize for. None of this is your fault and you don’t have to go through this alone. Your family and your friends are all here to support you. We all love you so much.” She pulled back and grabbed some tissues from nearby and wiped her daughter’s tears away.

“Thanks Maman.” Sabine pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too. I’m so lucky to have you.” Marinette looked at the clock, it was just after four in the morning so her parents were just getting started on their morning baking so that they would be ready for when the bakery opened at six. “I don’t think I am going to be able to go back to sleep, can I come help you and Papa in the bakery until I have to get ready for work?”

“Of course dear, just don’t wear yourself out alright?” Marinette nodded. “I’ll meet you downstairs.” Sabine left pulling the trap door closed behind her. Marinette stood and pulled off her pajamas she stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at herself. She knew her parents worried a lot about her since her attack she had lost a lot of weight that she did not have to lose. She was far too skinny her ribs were clearly visible, and she was left with more than emotional scars from what she had been through. Her assailant had left her with a very physical reminder of what he thought about her and what he did to her. Beginning just under her right breast and continuing down to the top of her right hip bone were angry red scars. Very clearly carved into her stomach was one word: WORTHLESS.

Marinette knew that she was lucky to be alive. Only a month after she had been attacked another woman’s body was found in an alley way with the same cuts she had. No one had saved her.

She turned away from her hideous scars and dressed for her morning of baking. When she got down to the bakery her father was preparing to make croissants and she rushed to help. “Morning Papa” Marinette stood up on her tippy toes as her father leaned down so she could give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tom pulled her in for a Papa bear hug. He rubbed his cheek on the top of her head messing up her hair so it stuck up all over the place. “Papa” she groaned in mock annoyance as she giggled. Spending her morning helping her parents in the bakery greatly improved her mood. By the time her mother told her she needed to get ready for work she had mostly shaken off the negative feelings from her nightmares. She rushed upstairs to shower, because she was covered in flour and smelled sickeningly sweet after working in the bakery for 3 hours. She had just finished getting dressed and was pulling her hair up when her mother called to let her know that Adrien had arrived to pick her up from work. Adrien had been picking her up for work every day for almost two years now. They both worked together at Gabriel and since her parents’ house was on the way from his apartment he insisted on picking her up every morning. Not that she was complaining, she loved it. They had become best friends over the years and she was happy with any time she was able to spend with him. And if she was honest with herself she had never gotten over her crush on him and the closer they got as friends the more she wished that they could be together, but she was too afraid of ruining their friendship to ask him out.

Marinette rushed down the stairs, and nearly made it all the way down without issue. But her clumsiness won out and she tripped about 3 steps from the bottom. Adrien rushed forward and caught her before she could fall and hurt herself and she opened her eyes to see the most gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. “Morning Princess.” He smirked “Falling for me already?” Marinette’s face turned bright red as she blushed and stammered out apologies. She had gotten over her nervousness around him years ago, but in moments like this he still managed to take her breath away. He stood her up and held out his right hand for her. She placed her hand in his and he slowly brought it up to his lips where he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. “And may I say you are looking radiant as always.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Handsome.” She winked. Adrien dropped her hand and took a step back. He was always very careful around her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Which she appreciated. He was one of the few men that made her feel completely safe. She knew that he would never hurt her. He was very good at inviting her touch, he would hold an arm out in invitation rather than reaching out and taking her hand on his own. Marinette linked her arm through his and smiled up at him.  

They walked arm in arm down to exit through the bakery so she could say goodbye to her parents. Sabine was waiting for them with a bag of pastries in hand for their breakfast. Marinette grabbed the offered treats and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Maman. Bye Papa, love you both.”

“Love you too cupcake. Take care of her son.” Tom patted Adrien on the shoulder, and Sabine gave him a kiss on his cheek. It had surprised Adrien how affectionate they were towards him. Ever since the day he had first met them they had treated him like family and welcomed him into their home. He was still shocked by this sometimes. To be honest, he absolutely loved it.  He hoped that one day he may officially join their family. And it seemed that if his father got his way that would be very soon.

“Of course.” The two of them walked out to the car and Adrien held the door open for Marinette as the climbed into the passenger seat. He rounded the car and slid into the driver’s seat. “So, I have something that I would like to discuss with you. Can I take you out for lunch today?” Adrien started the car and pulled out into traffic.

“We always have lunch together. So yes. What’s so important?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um… I think its best if we wait until we have the time for a proper discussion. I won’t be seeing you much at work today. I will be in meetings with my father all morning. Don’t worry it isn’t anything bad. Actually I think it is pretty amazing, and I hope you will to. Well maybe not all of it, I hope you’ll be okay with it. I don’t know maybe you will hate the idea. Oh god, please don’t hate me.” Adrien’s eyes were blown wide with panic now. He knew that she would be ecstatic with the chance of working closer with his father, but how would she feel about his father wanting them to become a couple. They were really great friends and he didn’t want that to change, but what if she wasn’t interested in him. Would she hate him for even suggesting the idea?

“Hey,” She reached out and grabbed his hand rubbing soothing circles onto the back of it. “Calm down, you’re rambling. I could never hate. Never. So I’m sure everything will turn out just fine. There is no need to worry.”

“Sorry,” Adrien laughed. “Guess I got a bit crazy there.” They arrived at Gabriel headquarters. Adrien escorted Marinette to the design floor. It was the week before a big fashion show so it was a bit chaotic with everyone rushing to get everything done on time. “We’ll talk at lunch, I’ve gotta run.” He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the forehead before rushing out the door. Leaving Marinette blushing. Her heart rate picked up, thankfully this time not because of a panic attack, but because of the butterflies in her stomach that always seemed to pop up when Adrien was around. She was hopeless.

“So, special lunch date with the hubby, huh?” Elise, one of the seamstresses that Marinette worked with, nudged Marinette with her shoulder and waggled her eyebrows.

Marinette’s face got even redder, if that was possible, in response to her friend’s teasing. “We’re just friends and you know that.”

“Oh come on girl. You guys are so totally perfect for each other! You already act like a married couple. Just friends my ass.” She rolled her eyes. “He drives you to and from work every day. You have lunch together every day. Not to mention those sweet goodbye kisses.”

“I- its not- I mean…” Marinette sputtered. “He doesn’t think of me that way.” She sighed.

“Oh honey, if you could see the way that boy looks at you when you aren’t looking. His eyes full of love and longing. Everyone can tell that he is hopelessly in love with you. Except for you apparently.” Phillipe piped in. “He looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars. And the way his dreamy green eyes light up when you enter the room, ahh” he sighed, “if he wasn’t so in love with you I might take a shot at him. He is one sexy man.”

Marinette’s blush spread down her neck and up her ears. Her coworkers laughed at her embarrassment. “We need to get work.” She spun on her heel and walked away from their boisterous laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Adrien, stay for a moment.” His father said not looking up from his tablet. It was just after 1 in the afternoon and they had just finished up their morning meetings. Adrien was supposed to be meeting with Marinette for lunch. They usually had their lunch at 12:30 so she was probably wondering why he hadn’t shown up yet, after all he specifically asked her to spend her lunch break with him. Adrien paused halfway out the door and turned back to his father.

“Yes Father?”

“Have you had a discussion with Marinette yet?” He pushed up his glasses.

“I was planning on taking her out to lunch and talking with her. Which I am currently late for, she is probably waiting for me.” He motioned towards the open door. “I was just on my way out to get her.”

“Good. Make sure to invite her over for dinner, I had planned for that to be next week, but I feel with how busy we are going to be with the fashion show next week we should move that up. Invite her over for dinner Friday night.” Gabriel waved his hand in a shooing motion, and went back to looking at his tablet. “You may go. I look forward to seeing you both Friday night for dinner.”

Adrien nodded and hurried out the door and down the hall to the elevators. He pushed the button repeatedly hoping that would make it arrive faster. It didn’t. He was full of nervous energy. The conversation he was about to have with Marinette is definitely going to change their relationship, he just hopes that it is going to be a good change and that she won’t hate him. The elevator finally arrived and he hopped inside and pushed the button for the design floor about ten times. It still would not move any faster.

He rushed out of the elevator as soon as it reached his destination. His eyes quickly scanned the room for Marinette, but he did not see her anywhere. He panicked a bit thinking that maybe she had already left without him. A tap on his shoulder distracted him from his frantic searching. He turned to see Elise smirking, she pointed to the far back corner where a figure sat hunched over furiously scribbling away. “Your wife is over there, she wouldn’t leave without you. She just had a bout of inspiration and you know how she is when that happens, she has to get her ideas onto paper immediately so they don’t slip away. I don’t think she even realizes what time it is, so no harm being late.”

Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “S-she’s not my wife. We aren’t even dating.”

“Whatever you say lover boy everyone can see you got it bad. Seriously though, if you don’t make a move soon someone else will. You don’t meet a girl like that every dynasty.”

Adrien laughed. “Did you just quote Mulan at me?”

Elise mimicked the emperor putting on his hat, “emperor out.”

He smiled and made his way over to Marinette. She was still in her corner hunched over a table working on her designs. Her tongue poking out as she studied her work. She was adorable. Adrien loved being able to see her in these moments when she was so entirely focused on her designs that the rest of the world faded into the background. She always seemed more relaxed when she was like this, even if she was frustrated that a design was not turning out the way she imagined. She was in her element and nothing could ruin that. The worry and stress of the world around her seemed farther away and less important in these moments.  

Adrien leaned back against the table next to her, and waited for her to finish up. She continued drawing for a few moments before she reached a good stopping point and turned to look up at him. “Hey, sorry for making you wait, I just wanted to get that down.”

“No problem, and it’s my fault for being late. Shall we go then my lady?” Adrien held his arm out in invitation. Marinette quickly stood and looped her arm through his.

“We shall.” She giggled. “So where do you want to go for lunch today?”

They decided on a café that was a short walk away from Gabriel. It was a warm sunny afternoon and they both enjoyed getting to take a break from work to enjoy the great weather. They ordered their food, which Adrien paid for while Marinette argued with him about it. He insisted that he was entitled to buy her lunch since he was the one who asked her out. She relented, but only with the promise that she would bake him some cookies to repay him. He agreed, no one in their right mind would turn down baked goods from a Dupain-Cheng. They decided to eat their lunch outside to enjoy more of the wonderful weather before they had to return to work. They were halfway through their meal when Marinette finally asked what it was that he wanted to talk about.

“So, Father and I had a conversation at dinner the other night that concerns both of us. You know that he wants me to take over the company one day.” Marinette nodded. “Well, seeing as I have no talent whatsoever for designing he has come up with a solution to that problem. He wants me to have a partner. Someone who has proven themselves to be amazingly talented, passionate, driven, and kind. Someone who would one day become the main designer for Gabriel.”

“That makes sense, he wants you and your partner to carry on his legacy. Does he have someone in mind?” Marinette thought about all of the designers that she has had the chance to work with at Gabriel, there were some insanely talented people. Maybe M. Agreste would choose Antoine he had worked for Gabriel for nearly fifteen years, and he was a wonderful designer. He would be a good choice she thought.

“He does. You.”

“Me, What?” she looked confused.

“You, Marinette. He wants you to be that designer.” Adrien watched bemused as a series of emotions crossed Marinette’s face. Confusion, comprehension, shock, happiness, and disbelief.

“Are you serious? He wants me. Plain old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Why?” She was completely dumbfounded. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined anything like this would happen. This was crazy right? Surely Adrien was joking there is no way that she would be so lucky. She had only been working for Gabriel for about three years. There were plenty of designers who had worked with him far longer and were more experienced than she is.

“What do you mean, why? Marinette you are amazing. We are so lucky to have you. There is nothing plain about you. Is it really so hard to believe that he would choose you? You are passionate about everything you do. You work harder than anybody else. You deserve this. Why would he choose anybody else?” He watched as her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. “Can you really not see how absolutely amazing you are?”

Tears began to spill over, “I’m not that great.”

“Yes you are Marinette. How many people get a job with my father right out of school? How many people get promoted to a lead designer position after only a year? I can only think of one person and that’s you Marinette. You are amazing.” He reached his hand out palm up across the table, she put her hand in his and he gently rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

“Thanks Adrien.” She smiled and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. “I just can’t believe this.”

“Father has invited you to join us for dinner Friday night so that he can discuss this with you himself. I can pick you up if you’d like.” Marinette nodded. “Alright then I will be to your place at 6:30. There is one other thing that I need to talk to you about.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Just know that this has absolutely nothing to do with you getting this job, you earned that all on your own and not because of your relationship with me. I didn’t even know that Father was considering choosing a designer to eventually take over so I had no say in that decision. And Father has made it very clear that you are getting that job no matter what we decide about his next suggestion. So don’t worry about that. You earned this all on your own. I think you are amazing and obviously Father thinks so too or he would not have picked you for this.” Adrien kept going on.

“Adrien, you’re rambling again.” She giggled wondering what could possibly have him so nervous.

“Right, so I should probably just come out and say it right?”

“Adrien”

“Father wants us to get married!”


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stared at Adrien in shock. Of all the ways she had imagined this lunch going she had never expected him to say they should get married. That was crazy, right? They weren’t even dating. In a normal relationship there was usually dates first. He would ask her out they would both be nervous going on their first date, something would probably go wrong, because no first date is ever perfect. They would be extremely awkward, even though they were best friends and had spent plenty of time together. It was a first date, and they would both be nervous about changing their relationship. They would go on a bunch more dates, before Adrien finally got up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, and she would say yes, of course, who could say no to him? And then after they had dated for a few months, maybe a year, then Adrien would ask her to move in with him. They would spend that time getting to know each other better. They would talk about what they wanted for their future, if they wanted to get married. Adrien would eventually propose and then they would plan their wedding, with all of their friends and family. It would be a relationship built on years of friendship and understanding and love. She had never imagined that he would skip dating all together and go straight to marriage.

Fourteen year old Marinette would be jumping for joy, she had always dreamed of what their life would be together. Her face lit up as she thought about it, sure it wasn’t the way she had imagined it, but he had just said he wanted to marry her, and she loved him, so what was the problem. She thought about what he had said ‘father wants us to get married.’ Her heart dropped. His Father. Not him. His father wanted them to get married, Adrien didn’t actually want to marry her. He was just doing what his father wanted. She knew that Adrien would do anything to please his father, always hoping for his father’s approval. All his life he had tried to make his father proud, by doing everything his father asked. So of course he would agree to marry her if it is what his father wanted. He didn’t feel that way about her, he had never felt that way about her. She had just gotten her hopes up again.

Adrien watched as Marinette processed what he had said. She looked confused and shocked at first. When her face lit up with happiness and she smiled, he allowed himself to be hopeful that maybe she liked him too. He had been in love with her for years now and had almost worked up the courage to tell her a year ago. But then she had been attacked and he couldn’t bring himself to. She needed him there as a friend, she had been in a fragile state after that and he didn’t want to do anything to hurt her, so he kept his mouth shut and stayed her friend and silent protector. She had come a long way in the past year, and aside from her panic attacks she was mostly herself again. He hoped that she would be open to a relationship with him. He watched as her face fell and her eyes filled with sadness. And his heart sank. He didn’t want the thought of them getting married to make her sad.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He pulled his hand away from hers. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She tightened her grip on his hand. “Adrien, it’s fine,” she smiled at him, that dazzling smile that made her eyes shine and warmed his heart. “I’m not upset. You are my best friend, maybe even more so than Alya. Don’t tell Alya I said that.” He laughed “I would do anything for you, you know that right? So if you father wants us to get married. Then I will marry you.” She squeezed his hand.

“We don’t have to get married, it’s not like he’s forcing me to get married right now, but I would like to take you out on a date. Maybe Saturday? Since we have dinner with Father on Friday.” Butterflies flittered around in his stomach, he was afraid that she would say no. But she had already said that she would marry him so surely she would not say no to a date.

A shy smile slid upon her face, “A date sounds perfect.”

Relief washed through him. “Great.” He exclaimed a little too loudly. They got some annoyed looks from the other patrons. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “oops.” She giggled, in that moment it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard. A light blush dusted her cheeks and the light streaming in through the windows gave her an ethereal glow. His heart squeezed in his chest. She was gorgeous and she had agreed to go out with him. He was overjoyed.

“We should probably head back now. Even if you are the boss’s son, I don’t think we should be late. I don’t want to get in trouble for taking an extra-long lunch.” She stood and grabbed her purse while Adrien gathered their trash.

“You wouldn’t get in trouble. Father adores you.”

“Whatever, he does not. He respects me and my work, but I think you are severely overstating his opinion of me.” She gave him a playful nudge as they began their walk back to Gabriel.

“It’s true, would I lie to you princess?” He bumped her back.

“Maybe.”

He gasped in mock offense. “You doubt your loyal knight.” He dropped to one knee in front of her and bowed before her. “I would never lie to you my princess. I swear to you.” They were gathering a small crowd around them. Passers by stopping to watch his theatrics. “I am loyal only to you, Princess.” He placed a feather light kiss on her knuckles.

She giggled and pushed his nose away. “You are ridiculous.”

“Aw, you know you love me. I am your best friend after all.” He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. “Guess that means I’m stuck with you. Come on we’re going to be late.” They walked arm in arm back to work laughing and joking the entire way.


End file.
